monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SirBoo
Talk of the Gobul, amongst other things. Well, the Gobul proves his worth as king of the Flooded Forest, and the two hermit crabs couldn't kill each other. What's next? A Qurupeco fighting a Great Jaggi? Oh, wait... More matches to come. Loboianos Hey its me,the guy who might be able to do the drawings,can you specify your monsters friend a bit more?Im interested in doing it though im not sure if I can do it good enough or fast enough.A goup of spikes that's like a rathalos'?How big is it?What color are the horns?And does it have wings?I might finish this in a week or so.thank you for commenting,send me a message on my talk page. He didn't specify that part, but I think it's a circular grouping and colored a cream/white color. Y'know, almost like bone. He wants the grouping size to be about the size of the skull, not going past the muzzle. BTW, thorns, not horns. On the tail, going down the sides, colored black. And yes, my bad, he has wings. Like a bat's wings, just fit to him. We're, again, hoping to use it in a FanFic in progress, so thanks very much. Me again,Would he mind if it looks like a psuedowyvern?I also replaced the fur with Azure scales.But its actually finished,all it needs is some color,But Im ready to change it if the scales doesnt work out with him.Im actually working with a monsterHunter manga with the monsters as the characters,you know,a mans body with the head of a tigrex,Check my user page for the picture,its on the bottom. Eh, I'm sure he wouldn't mind the scales at all. But as for the Pseudowyvern thing, eh, well, my friend's not a... huge fan of them (Gigginox), so his answer'd probably be no. Sorry. Guess I just have to get it on the net without color afterall...If the pic does reach you can just color it yourself if you want.Do place it on the members creations,its time that capcom would actually want to look at the page.Im still not sure if it actually gets to the net...might take time,and I cant promise you,but I'll try my best.Speaking of matches,how about jhen and lao? Hey,draco again,I got it on the net,but I didnt expect that it would be so small,I could give it to you,finding ways to resize it though,but Im starting to color it already,bought me some colored pencils,hey,about monster fights,How about Fatalis against Rathalos and you on an air baloon with a bowgun,ofcourse their flying,fighting in midair.I would help los if the gun was in my hands.maybe capcom can come up with a game were you can fight monsters while flying,just give me a signal and i'll send the pic to you.very small pic infact...and a bit faded... Finally!the pictures there and totally improved.I havent colored it yet,should I color it at all?It looks very different from what you described to me,but the color would make up for it.Wish it wouldn't turn into a mess when I got it colored.I wish you and you're friend would be satisfied,the pics in my dream monster blog.Thank you for the inspirstion,hey,how about you're own monster?We've been talking about you're friends creation for a long time,I'm sure you have you're own,I'll be happy to do it for you and the community-Draco. HR9 help As I don't know what game it goes about, here is the stuff for both MG3 and MHFU: here on the wiki is a great page that shows you all key and urgent quests in MH3: MH3 online quest guide http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/MH3:_Online_Quests if the link doesn't work, here are the quests: Sunken Treasure-deliver 15 red coral stones Help the Hunter-Hunt a great jaggi Playing with Fire- hunt a Qurupeco No guts no glory- deliver 10 monster guts The fisherman's Tale- hunt a Royal Ludroth HR8 to HR9 urgent quest: Leading the charge- hunt a Barroth --- If MHFU, here are the monsters you have to defeat to unlock HR9(only know german quest names so here are the monsters only) 1 Lavasioth/Volganos in the vulcano Rathalos in the old vulcano Rathian in the old swamp 1 blue shogun and 1 Terra shogun in the swamp copper blangonga in the desert HR8 to HR9 urgent : Yamatsukami in the tower What the Hell's Happening? Hey,SirBoo,mind if I bother you for a while? I was looking through my blogs when I stumbled on the one asking for their dream monster.I just saw it now and I can't seem to make it out.were they talking about me?i'm sorry if I did'n't went through all the way.i'm still working on him,you know,lobo.I dont understand,did I violate anything in the wikia?and whats an anon?I'm not sure who's my friend and my foes now,I'm really sorry,and i think I'm calling it quits already.Can you ask artemis if they were talking about me?Its okay If I get banned,I think i deserve it for whatever I did... I dont know whats Happening anymore,please help me.-draco. I'm as confused as you now, but I'll find out what's going screwy. ---- You're both nitwits. If you payed attention you would've seen the word "anon" dropped a few times. Everything we said was NOT directed at either of you 2. So quit the emo-circus act and move on. Artemis Paradox (talk) 14:24, July 23, 2010 (UTC) You should watch your own tongue. :) Those words weren't for you two but I can change that. :P Artemis Paradox (talk) 15:23, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, let's just drop it. Just another misunderstanding. The world doen't need any more problems. God knows it has enough already! Hey :) Hey man, I left a comment on your page on fails :P Just recently started playing Monster hunter, Monster hunter tri to be more exact, my first monster hunter purchase and I love it. I saw your page and I liked it so I thought maybe I could ask you for a few hints or tips if you wouldn't mind? I'm in Australia at the moment, but I actually live in Norway, so I'll have to start again when I go back there which is kind of annoying, but worth it. Wouldn't mind playing online with you at some stage if we kept contact, you seem like a fairly cool person :P P.S. made an account so I could send you this message :P Also an email or something so I could chat some more to you bout if you're interested? Mine is trygveolav@hotmail.com :) MH3 online issues HEy SirBoo, Its me, Hummel: Just wanted you to ask if you are somewhere from Europe, as I search some people to play more MH3 online. It just gets boring to find thousands of noobs or needing 2 hours to find people that go with you on a quest that is not Qurupecco or Rathian... If you want to, just answer on my talk page and I'll post my ID as soon as possible(Note, I'm in holyday at the mom, beeing on at a friend PC, so my wii is far away from me and I'll need around a week to see my ID again^^) HummelHunter 10:30, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I know right... haha yeah I guess I did kinda come across as a fan, but hey, if I wanna make friends in the Monster Hunter world I gotta start somewhere right? We can see how the online thing works when I get to it. It would kinda suck if I was stuck in European servers tbh... I just checked out your deadliest monster series, pretty interesting to see some of the results tbh, then again, there's still a whole lot of shit I don't know, I'll keep an eye on it though, you got some interesting blogs. Anyway just got back from climbing a mountain so now I'm gonna go eat lunch, I'll probably get back to you soon, will be playing some tonight, I might end up asking you for some tips on level 5 quests and the gigginox... Hey I was wondering....how is Tri anyway? Is it worth my money? Thanks and later. Soul of a Hunter 21:33, August 19, 2010 (UTC)Soul of a Hunter Thanks Thanks for the info-short but directly to the point. Please indulge me one more question if you don't mind...but,how "difficult" is the Deviljho/Irubijo anyway? Comrade? Upon reading your comment I was struck with an idea;partnership. As I said in a previous comment-I love to write(And the desire to write is constant) but I often get tied up with too many plots and ideas. Sooo, to cut to the chase-share with me some of your story(if you mind not) and I'll produce to you a conceptual script. OR, I could lend to you some of my own stories,but fabricated to match your character "Scorpion". So...what say you? -Soul of a Hunter A new journey Brilliant, thank you so for accepting my proposal.....its been long since the time when I teamed up with any. Ok then, to be fair I'll spread out one of my ideas out on the table,here goes; The character "Scorpion", after briefly joining the girl+group that he met at the inn is filled with a sense of new found stregnth with which he uses to help "her" hunt something (we can decide what later). He then precedes to embark on similiar quests with this girl (her name is unbeknownest to me) and develpos a close bond with her. After a few missions the girl remembers she is needed back home,(a distant town isolated in the Snowy Mountains- a small quaint place known simply as Pokke), "Scorpion" feels compelled to accompany her on her quest to find out why she is needed so hastily. Whilst they embark on their way to Pokke, a place "Scorpion" has never heard-since he is probably a native of Loc Loc or Moga, he gets seperated from her but stills endures on to meet her(hopefully he believes) at Pokke. Finally, he stands at the mouth of the mountain that stands between him and his destination, knowing that a long night's sleep is required before trekking up this treacherous mountain, he obviously takes a brake. Upon waking up he is struck with stupor...in the place of his superior armor and weapons, are a small pitifully crafted bone sword and shield lined with weak iron...and on his body.....a dense fluffy suit made of some foreign pelt. All of his rare materials and items...gone, but our heo strives to move on. Soon, at the peek of a mountain, he spots below the town,a feeling arrives in his heart(hope and a rememberance of why he came so far). His heightened senses take into notice that he is being watched, and he is. He then is confronted by what seems to be a wild pseudo-wyvern, without knowing what this beast is "Scorpion" takes up a stance no matter what. The wild beats lunges forward and to "Scorpion's" suprise, Scorpion is knocked off the ledge of the mountain, unconscious. Awaking in a strange looking house to a venerable hunter that relays to him what has recently occured. To be continued....... Please tell me what you thought of this and your ideas. Fie ca harul şi puterea lui Hristos tine la curent cu noul meu prieten-Soul of a Hunter Pardon my lateness, a party hindered a sooner response I did get it from MH, and your quite right about using Capcoms idea.....so, 'partner'..... what would you suggest? (That was not sarcassism,just if your wondering.) The 'visit" in my opinion was more dreadful and heart-throbbing than happy......like a relative being ravaged and mutilated by some unknown monster. Where would YOU go from here....if you stood in "Scorpion's" cleats? Also, mayhap my proposal concerning the transition between MH3 and MHU is too radical? Do elaborate the coming times. Doth înţelepciune nu curge din buze conitnue Atotputernic, acum vă de călătorie... şi atât inima ta este plin de înţelepciune menționate anterior-Soul of a Hunter In consideration So I'm assuming that we're going along with the root of my idea , unless you've got other plans? Also, branching off the story a bit and delving deep into the alias of the characters at hand; Who is this "Scorpion"....to put my words in a better perspective, what kind man is he? Also-the "girl" isn't really a girl, but possibly early-twenties? Should we incorporate more "Guild" action, or has "Scorpion" resigned from service? I hope you don't mind answering these inquiries simply because otherwise I would be insinuating random personalities for YOUR characters, know what I mean? Ma tsuke-Soul of a Hunter Ready or not. Would you say that it is time that we began working on the story (paragraph by paragraph)...or is there some more "thinking" that need be done? I'm ready when you are. Mintea mea este stiring şi degetele mele mâncărime pentru a finaliza lucrările unbegun.-Soul of a Hunter Read phonetically Dictionary - View detailed dictionary Order-of-buisness Well I'll be, a new story huh? New title, plot and characters....a great plan if you ask me. Soooo, first-things-first, characters; To start things off smoothly, there should be two main characters-one per writer. Once these two are adequately developed then we "should" (I emphasized "should" only beacause its optional) add secondary characters, back-story,ect. Next phase, plot....plots are more easily brought into being when the/a protagonist(s) is ready to fill the void, so that being said we should get to coming up with characters. Oh, and before I continue, forgive me if I'm getting too excited about this..like I mentioned in a prior letter "I love writing". Maybe, just maybe, our characters could cross blades as well. Since we're both equal in this project my words and thoughts aren't final so please give me your side of how the order-of-buisness shall precede. Absolutely! You go ahead and post that video....I have a great idea featuring an appearance by the Uragaaan. I'll be able to amply study it's characteristics for a more vivid fight scene in the future, thank you. Sânge, sudoare şi lacrimi .... fond amintiri de formare noastre.-Soul of a Hunter Characters characters Cool, so far I have one.....female, this one has the making to be a protagonist. Here goes-huntress;Sophia Full name;Sophia Sharqsclaw Age;22 Height;5'5 Weight;130 Weapon of choice;Great Sword Birth place;Lower Loc Loc City Social standing;none Groups/clans;none...as of yet Marriage status;none...as of yet, ;) H.R.;not sure if she should start as hr1 and work up.....still workning here Armor;undecided Body type;quick, limber, nimble and fluid. Onyx-black hair pulled into a slightly sloppy pony-tail. Round face with a sharp nose that has a small curve at the tip that goes up, and small chin. Eagle-like eyes with pronounced brows that cause her to appear alert and fierce. Smooth, sand colored skin from over-exsposure to dessert heat. With crisp emerald eyes that complement her lush lips. History;Summarized Born to a simple family-father a simple blacksmith and no mother(deceased-common death), surounded by two other siblings- a older brother and a much younger sister. Older brother joined Guild at 18 and had been in service for 10 years, upon reaching her 16th birthday, her older brother, Zeol Sharqsclaw, offers to show her the finer points of his occupation. Bringing Sophia on a hunt, he allowed her to see what true hunters possessed-Bravery, Spirit, Will, and an utter determination to achieve their hunt ..proving them as the real Alpha of the pack. She watches him hunt down many beasts;Lagriacrus, Barrioth, Rathalos, and many others. After being exsposed to how hunters lived, she yearned to be like them. Her brother saw this and took it upon himself to train and tutor her in the ways of the Great Sword. She showed such grace and skill with such a brute weapon in such a short time that he decides she is ready for a Queropeco.....but during the fight(which she fought the foe with a firece calm) the Queropeco summons a Deviljho! Shocked by the creature, Sophia runs briefly for the area....when calm began to come over her a even greater feeling replaced it,fear. She forgot her brother, so fearlessly she charges in to find him and fight the savage beast alongside....but to her horror.....her warrior of a brother died. His left arm had been severed off his body during a fatale attack to the Monster's cranium, therefore he bled to death...sadly though, she only was able to hold his corpse in her arms, for his spirit already left his body. Leaving home in order to honor her brother's death and live the life of a huntress she bid her elderly father and baby sister a teary good-bye. She wears the Deviljho's teeth as a necklace to forever remember her brother....and the risks of the hunt. Hope you enjoyed that, now...do you have a character yet? I'm looking forward to seeing what you got.-Soul of a Hunter ............ just sent you an email Maybe... Well, you can say that I do armor too, and weapons. But when it comes to this, doing characters, I't looks more like a final fantasy thing, it doesn't look like it came from monster hunter. I do other stuff than monster hunter, I'm actually starting to build up a story that would go good in a book. You know, super powers and stuff. But not like superman's though, he sucks. Not a fan of comics.Anyway, so you want to see a hunter? It'll probably look like a monster if I'm gonna do it. A character of yours maybe? I've seen some of your fan fics.How about that, one of your characters in one of your stories. I'd look to see the character in full description. Or maybe something like Final Fantasy or Defense of the Ancients. I'm pretty fine with half-people, werewolves, centuars, satyrs, anything from your imagination.I hope you can come up wth something...unique?-draco. Question Hey there, I'm just wondering, I know you've played Tri, so if there are village quest there, is it possible for you to advance another set of quest, or a hour, without finishing the urgent quest, or at least leaving one quest uncleared?-Draco. I'm Back Hey, it's me, draco. It's been a long time, huh? I've been out for months, anyway, I'm planning to make this Fan Fic, where Lobo's included. Just asking if I can put him in there. There would be drawings included, and a character in Lobo armor's one of them. That'll be a surprise then. Dunno when I'll get it published though.Since it's in a story, I need to portray some information about it's ecology, and that's based on your definitions. Like when does it go to rage mode or what carves does it give and other info like that. Just so I can flatten out the story. -draco